watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Whack Your Computer
Whack Your Computer is an independent flash game and is one of the many installments in the "Whack It" series of games. In this game, the player chooses various items on screen to beat up their computer, unlike the others in this series, there is no blood and gore. This video was uploaded on July 24th, 2015 and was the 348th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea saying that she feels the game isn't going to be as gory as the others and that she whacks the computer, among other things, all the time. The girls begin the game, Sydney liking the look of the character's office. A woman comes in and sits in the office, Mackenzie and Molly flirting with the woman, while Andrea wants the man to whack the computer on the woman. The girls click on the fish bowl, the man taking it and carefully pouring it on the computer. It's seen that he doesn't want to kill the fish in the bowl, so he takes a glass and scoops the fish out, which Sydney is thankful for. He then pours the bowl onto the laptop, electrocuting himself and eventually blowing up the computer. Andrea isn't sure what just happened, while Mackenzie is only focused on the woman. Molly and Sydney both comment on the missing computer, Sydney also adding that the woman likes the man who just destroyed his laptop and says the woman needs her priorities checked. Mackenzie is still focused on the woman and wants the man to just leave the laptop alone and get intimate with the woman. The girls choose the sculpture, which the man has trouble lifting, Sydney saying that he needs to get stronger. The man resorts to just throwing the laptop towards the sculpture, breaking it, which Mackenzie stares at in silence. Molly notes that the man is now in his undergarments, which are leopard printed. The girls then choose the swords on the wall. The man grabs the sword, the shield falling off the wall and hitting his head, Mackenzie saying that it was dangerous. The man then slices the computer, which collapses when the woman touches it, the woman liking it and now in a leopard print dress. Mackenzie reiterates that the man should just close the laptop, unplug the battery, and flirt with the woman, as the girls choose the door. The man runs out of the office and throws an axe towards the laptop, Sydney praising the man for the toss. Molly notices that both characters are now wearing leopard print clothing in the end. Andrea says that she wants to whack the computer on the woman, as the girls choose a portrait, which the man opens and grabs a hammer, he then proceeds to hit the laptop with it, which throws it out the window. Sydney sees that she can click on the name of the game and is curious, she clicks on it and immediately sees her mistake. The girls choose one of the cupboards, the man taking a dynamite out of it and trying to jam it into the CD-drive. Sydney notes that the dynamite is not going to fit in it, as the man repeatedly tries to jam it in until the dynamite explodes, destroying the entire building but the two characters. The girls choose another cupboard, the man grabbing something and running off. The woman draws a target on the laptop, Mackenzie correctly guessing that he grabbed a bow and arrow, which he shoots the laptop with. Mackenzie comments that it would've ended terribly if the man had missed the laptop and hit the woman instead. The girls then chooses the phone, the man calling a plane as it comes towards the building, Sydney saying that the characters should move since it's not going to be precise. The plane then shoots missiles at the building and destroys everything but the characters. Sydney finds that she can choose the laptop itself and is curious, the other girls also choosing the laptop. The man then takes the laptop and smashes it against the table, Andrea saying that it reminds her of a scene in Fight Club. The girls then choose the man's shoe, which the man uses to stomp on the laptop, Sydney saying that the man should at least put the laptop on the floor first. The girls then choose another portrait, Sydney commenting on the secret places in the office. The man then opens the portrait and grabs a bazooka, blasting the laptop and desk into pieces. Andrea comments that all she can imagine the woman saying is "Oh my" because the woman doesn't have any other expressions to show. The girls then choose another cupboard, the man grabbing a chainsaw and starts it, but he drops it. The chainsaw then goes off on its own and saws the laptop in half, the woman lifting her feet in time, which Sydney says was a good thing. The game then ends with the man and the woman on a vine, Sydney noting the irony in the ending having the two swinging away with a new laptop. In the outtro, Sydney comments that she liked the other Whack It games better, saying the blood makes the game better. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015